


Journey of the Featherless

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Parents, Married Couple, Multi, Post-Game(s), Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of Corrin and Camilla raising Kanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Cloud Cult song "Journey of the Featherless".

"Camilla can we talk?", Corrin asked with nervousness.

  
"Yes dear of course", Camilla replied happily, "What is it that you want to talk about?", she then added.

  
"I, uh", Corrin said, the nervousness increasing, "I want to have a child".

  
That sentence completely caught Camilla of gaurd.

  
"W-why do you want to have a kid?", she then asked.

  
"Well", the half manakete replied, "Xander and Beruka have a son. Leo and Felicia have a son. Ryoma and Rinkah have a son. Takumi and Oboro have a son. I just feel like we're being left out".

  
Camilla hugged Corrin's face into her breasts and said "We can have a child. Tomorrow we'll go to the orphanage and adopt a child".

  
Corrin then kissed Camilla and said "Thanks Camilla".

  
"Your welcome", the purple hair princess said.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day after they woke up they almost immediately went to the nearest orphanage and adopted a boy.

  
"What should we name him?", Corrin asked.

  
"Um, Gregory?", Camilla suggested.

  
"No way", Corrin replied with a stern look, "Remember that knight Gregory who watched over us when we were children? Who never let us have fun until he died?", she then added.

  
"Oh, yes, I'm so sorry!", Camilla said quickly, "How about Sky?", she then asked.

  
"Maybe if her hair was like Beruka's that would work", Corrin replied.

  
"Yes. Maybe", Camilla said, pouting. Then she got a great idea for his name.

  
"How about Kanna?", she asked with a smile.

  
Corrin, after some thinking, smiled, and replied with, "That's perfect!".

  
They both smiled at each other and Corrin singed Kanna as the child's new name.


	2. Nohrian Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin, Camilla, Xander, Beruka, Leo, Felicia and their kids have a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ships in this chapter:  
> -Corrin and Camilla  
> -Xander and Beruka  
> -Leo and Felicia  
> -Elise and Sakura
> 
> Kid's age  
> -Kana age 18 months(1 year and 6 months)  
> -Siegbert age 4 years  
> -Forrest age 5 years

After about two weeks since Corrin and Camilla adopted Kana, Elise and Sakura sent a message asking for a picnic with Xander, Leo and their wives.

Of course they had to say yes to that and the date for the picnic was set.When Corrin and Camilla got their everything was set up. The blanket was out, the food, plates and utensils were out. The only things that were missing were Xander and his son Siegbert, who were playing hide and seek.

"Sister! Corrin! Your here", Elise yelled when she noticed Corrin, who had a baby Kana in her arms, and Camilla walking towards them.

Elise's yelling caused Siegbert to come out of hiding to meet his aunts, only to be picked up of the ground by his father, Xander who said "Got you!", causing everyone else to laugh.

"So that's Kana", said Leo after everyone calmed down.

"Yes and isn't he adorable?", Camilla replied with a snicker and a smirk.

A sharp hmph came from Leo who replied with "You only wish he was as adorable as Foleo", followed by a loud "Yeah!" from Felicia.

Soon this turned into a full on argument and neither of them were willing to give up.

"Do you think we should intervine with them?", Beruka asked Xander who replied with "No. Let's let them finish this child like argument".

The argument only stopped when both of them saw Forrest holding Kana in his arms, smiling a toothy smile.

 _Oh that's adorable_ they both thought to themselves.

After that the picnic resumed to normal until Elise took Kana into her arms.

"Uh, Elise your holding him wro-", before Corrin could finish that sentence Kana started to cry loudly.

"Hey! What the?! How come he cries in my arms?! I'm her auntie Elise!", Elise cried "And how come when Forrest was holding him he didn't cry?", she then added.

Corrin replied with "Well Forrest was holding Kana the right way and not for too long", to which Elise replied with a sad "Oh", and Sakura comforted her saying "Don't worry before long this will only be a thing of the past".

Everyone agreed with her on this and the picnic resumed.

 


	3. Hoshidan visit part uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin, Camilla and Kana go visit Hoshido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships in this chapter:  
> Ryoma and Rinkah  
> Takumi and Oboro  
> Hinoka and Setsuna  
> Sakura and Elise
> 
> Kid's age in this chapter:  
> Shirl age 5  
> Kiragi age 3  
> OC (Named Tetsuo and the adopted son of Hinoka and Setsuna) age 6

A few days after the picnic with the Nohrian royal siblings and their wives, Ryoma sent a message asking them if they wanted to come over to Hoshido so they can meet Kana.

They accepted, of course, and they left the next day.

When they got there they learned a feast was going to happen that night.

"Wow! A feast! For us?", Corrin said after learning that there was a feast. "Yes", Ryoma replied "It's not everyday that a new person joins the royal family, even if we aren't related to the person".

"Why thank you King Ryoma", Camilla said while holding Kana "And it will be nice to meet your children too", she then added.

Takumi then stepped in from behind Ryoma holding his child, Kiragi, and said "Well I've got my child right here", motioning to his son, who was asleep.

After seeing Kiragi, Camilla said "He looks pretty cute like that", to which Takumi replied with "Wait until you see the scary faces he makes. They look almost like Oboro's". After saying that, Oboro came up behind him and made bunny ears with her fingers on Takumi's head.

Kana, after seeing the bunny ears on Takumi's head, started laughing in Camilla's arms. "What's so funny?", Takumi asked, still not noticing the bunny ears. He then saw Corrin point behind him, so he turned around. And when he turned around he saw Oboro with a surprised looked on her face and holding a peace sing.

"What were you doing?", he asked with a stern look on his face. The blue haired girl replied with "I was doing bunny ears with my fingers because I heard you say something about the faces I make".

Takumi then replied with "Oh, I'm sorry", to which Oboro said "Don't worry about it. Now let's go inside, Hinoka, Sakura, Elise, Setsuna, Shiro and Tetsuo are waiting inside".

And so they went inside the Hoshido royal castle.

  
"Dad!", Shiro yelled when he saw his father and started running towards him.

"Shiro!", Ryoma said as he picked his son off of the ground and gave him a hug and then set him on the ground.

"Aunt Corrin!", he then yelled as he saw his aunt and ran over to her.

"Shiro! How are you?", she asked and Shiro replied with "I'm doing great!".

And then he saw Camilla.

He didn't hate her but he was nervous around her all the time. Many years ago this would've been easily understandable. But now? Shiro was nervous around Camilla because she usually wore her Malig knight armor almost all of the time and he didn't know what to think of it. And Nohr and Hoshido were just that different.

"Hello aunt Camilla", he said shyly.

Camilla's smile disappeared and, because she was confused about the sudden change of attitude, asked "What, no enthusiastic hello for me? Is it because you hate me?".

Shiro was shocked by that statement and because of that he said "No I don't! It's just that I'm nervous around you".

After hearing this, Camilla's smile reappeared and she said "I see. In due time you will be used to being around me".

Shiro thought to himself _that is probably true_ and then Camilla said "Would you like to hold Kana?".

Shiro's big smile returned and he replied with a loud "Yes!".

From that point on he was almost always around Kana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I'm setting this into different parts is because I've been spending more time on this than when I usually do.


End file.
